Like Once Upon A Dream
by Star Sheep
Summary: House and Cameron are married with a child, Gracie, whos broken leg may be more than it seems and threatens to turn House back to his old ways.Can both Gracie and House be saved?
1. Bad Leg Jr

This is my first House fic. Yeah me! I haven't seen all the episodes… rephrase that I've only seen about 10. I am a relatively new fan but I love it SOOOOO MUCH! Please don't hate me if I mess a few things up please!

Please no flames.

I also don't own House. If I did I'd be rich and making out with Hugh right about now.

Like Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 1

Bad Leg Jr.

Dr. Allison Cameron ran as fast as she could down the hallway of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She was quickly starting to run out of breathe from running through the massive hospital. Her lab Cost was trailing behind her and she ran as fast as her healed shoes would carry her.

She didn't need this, not at the end of a day. She rolled her eyes; nothing would ever be easy for her would it? Nothing ever could be.

Suddenly an announcement came over form the loud speakers that ran through the hospital. Cuddy's strong 'don't mess with me' voice echoed through the entire complex.

"Will G. House report to my office….. NOW!" Allison squinted her eyes on "now." The word had been louder and higher pitched and angrier than the other words she had just spoken.

The young doctor strode into Cuddy's office peacefully and sat on the couch in a hurry. Lisa Cuddy smiled at the short of breath doctor in front of her.

"Thanks for making the announcement." Allison said kindly after she caught her breath. Cuddy nodded.

"No problem…. He's taking his time."

"He always does…."

"Good point…. Why did you make me say that announcement?"

"Can't find…" She breathed out as Gregory house strode into the office limping on his cane.

"Did someone utter….scream my beautiful name?" he asked sarcastically. His eyes got big and small again as he talked, like they always did when he said something sarcastic and sometimes mean and uncalled for. Allison shook her head and leaned her head against the back of the couch in the office. Cuddy nodded.

"Dr. Allison Cameron couldn't find you…."

"I was on clinic duty…."

"the day's over House." Allison said interjecting.

"So? I was still on Clinic duty," he looked at his watch. "Technically I'm still on Clinic duty." He leaned against his cane, as he stood hunched slightly as he always did when he was standing up. "What can I do for you ladies?" he said passing them the cute little smile that would make you want to roll your eyes but would make any normal girl who didn't know him fall right on her ass.

Cameron stood up. "House I can't find…." Cuddy saw House's face turned worried. What the hell?

"Oh…. But I've had….." Allison nodded at Greg's comment.

"I know… with you the entire time…. Obviously not…."

"Is…" House's eyes went wide open, his eyebrows aching.

"Yep…" Cameron nodded.

"Running loose in the hospital?" He almost screamed. Allison nodded.

"Its not possible to move…." House was convinced there was no way this could be happening.

"Oh yes it is…you just need to pay more attention." Allison said moving so she was close to the doctor's face as they…. conversed. Cuddy's face went back and forth between the two, her face screwed ingot the weirdest look of complete confusion, shock, almost anger and stress.

"I have a bad leg and I can't move that fast!" House yelled into Allison's face. Alli rolled her eyes at the man.

"Dancer…."

"Right…" he answered back. Cuddy finally shook her head in dismay.

"OK! STOP! So we ARE in fact talking about a person here?" They two nodded.

"Why isn't…." House started to say getting angry. Cameron's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"She doesn't go by 'G!'" Allison said.

"Wait just a second!" Cuddy screamed getting incredibly scared. "There is MORE than one G. House in the is Hospital! You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed. House turned to the nervous Cuddy.

"You know her as A… not G. You were trying to find Gracie weren't you Allison House?"

"I never changed me last name…." Allison said going red in the face.

"You said you were going to!" House said pouting. Cuddy rolled her eyes at the married couple.

"You two are too cute… come on Alli let me see the rings." House rolled his eyes and held up Allison's left hand showing a beautiful platinum diamond ring and wedding band.

"Yeah, More than one House would have been confusing. And we didn't feel like doing any of the paper work of changing last names…. Plus the benefits are so over rated." House said mockingly.

"Wait…. We're talking about a third House in here someplace aren't we?" Cuddy asked.

"YEP!" House said smiling. "One we can't currently find. You've heard about the patient Allana right?" Cuddy nodded.

"Yes… she has a broken leg right now I saw her today. Four years old, Curly short brown hair with the natural blond highlights… which I'm jealous of and the ice blue eyes. Cute little kid."

"Yeah that would be her!" House said nodding. "That's our daughter…. Grace Allana House." 

Cuddy's eyes went wide.

"But… she goes by Allana!"

"Yes she does…only in the Hospital…can't have to many G. House's running around now can we? And you've never met her as our daughter. Alli and I try not to talk about her in the Hospital so we stay focused but when we do she's Allana. You did know we had a daughter right? Or did you miss the nine months where Allison here got fat?" Allison glared and Cuddy put her head in her hands and nodded.

"I just… didn't know it was her. I should have guessed! I assumed when ever I see her that she's someone elses… there can be more than one Allana right? I never put two and two together." Cuddy sighed and said. "Bring her to me… I want to see her." House nodded, smiled at his wife and hobbled out of the office room.

Cuddy started laughing.

"Keeping your daughter under a false identity Allison Cameron House?"

"Its not false… Allana is her middle name…its stupid I know…his idea."

"Figured. I bet he still doesn't want people to know he can still have feelings. House as a dad… what's that like?" Allison flopped down on the leather couch massaging her temples with her slender fingertips.

"He's a good father… but it's hard at times. He's been a wreck since she broke her right leg. She's a dancer… just started ballet classes and now she's miserable. All she wants to do is dance. House is hardly leaving her side." Cuddy nodded.

"SO let me get this straight. Your daughter, who is now four, who I've never truly met, and when I have its under false pretences because of course I assumed there can be more than one four year old named Allana in this hospital and she's pretending NOT to be your daughter because House doesn't want people to know she's his daughter? Or can you just not find a sitter?"

"No…. there are loads of sitters. House just won't leave her now with her leg. Honestly… I think its because of Stacy working here. I know she knows I was pregnant. It was hard to miss. He just doesn't want her to find out she's his. He's unreasonable…" Cuddy nodded understanding the unusual Doctor's paranoia.

"Why does no one know who she is? Doesn't House have pictured of her on his desk?"

"Baby pictures. Wilson knows its her…."

"Is that why I can't find him? Is he secretly watching your little angel in this place?" Allison nodded.

"The nurses in the Clinic usually keep an eye on her. Wilson's been watching her a little."

"And why exactly can't you find her?"

"She walks back and forth from the Clinic area to the vending machine all the time. I don't know how she got away. I was so scared. I thought if you made the announcement she'd come to your office. G. House. Grace House. But she goes by her middle name here so she ignored it… assuming it was for her father I guess." Cuddy nodded and smiled. Just then, House walked back into the nice office, moving slower than he usually walked and holder his and Allison's daughter, Grace Allana House in his arms…..

A/N YEHA! Chappie one! I hope you liked it! Working on chappie two right now!

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Unexplained Fracture

This is chappie 2 all!I hoped you liked chapter one! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! 

Again I own nothing.

Like Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 2

Unexplained Fracture

A cane in one hand; in the other was a little girl who couldn't walk wellmuch like her father. House's arm was hooked under her arms around her back and snaked though gripping her tightly as not to drop her at the bend in her knee. Her little curled head was leaning against his chest.

"Daddy… it itching." Grace said touching one of her still tiny hands to her very bright pink cast confining her right leg. House smiled the saddest smile that Allison and Cuddy had ever seen.

"I know Gracie. It'll be off in a few weeks darling." Allison wanted to cry seeing her husband so sad about his daughter's leg. Cuddy wanted to scream 'HA! You DO HAVE FEELINGS!' but when she saw his face and knew maybe he was suffering more than the girl was, she wouldn't dare say anything to cruel.

"You said to mommy this morning three months!" House sighed and his usually mannerisms came right back.

"Well… that's 12 weeks, which IS a few if you look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Grace asked. House shook his head.

"Never mind." Cuddy smiled at the girl as House set her on the ground.

"My crutches…" She said softly.

"I'll carry you…" House said sweetly.

"NO!" Allison said. "She has to walk by herself Greg." House rolled his eyes and handed his daughter his cane. Which provided minimal to no help at all but made her beam form ear to ear. Instead of gripping the top she gripped the side of it with both hands and leaned on it completely with the whole right side of her body, moving the cane in front of her and stepping with it gently and very, very slowly staggered to Cuddy's desk while House limped over to the couch and laid down with his head in Allison's lap. Allison started stroking his short curls (like Grace's) out of pure habit. Cuddy smiled as the little girl finally reached her desk.

"So… House." She said in an overly dramatic business like voice. The girl shook her head.

"My daddy's House. I'm Grace." All the adults in the room started laughing. Grace glared her father's glare with her mother's beauty at all of them. She still clutched the cane at her side… holding it with both her hands and leaning her body against it.

"Alright Grace…" Cuddy continued still in the very business like voice. "It appears you've been lying to me about who you really are." House rolled his eyes Grace shook her head.

"You never ask me. And I never lied. I just never telled you the truth." She said sounded mature for her age, but talking and sometimes using grammar mistakes that any normal four year old would make. Cuddy looked at her… her mouth open and laughed.

"She's your daughter indeed House." Cuddy laughed. Grace frowned against the cane she was holding.

"I'm my mommy's too. My mommy cares about everyone…."

"You're daddy cares…" Allison said in her husbands defense. She didn't want to daughter to think her dad didn't care about her or others.

"Daddy's weird." She said sqinting her face up.House laughed.

"Yes I am… and don't forget it." Cuddy smiled. House finally had a family. A real true honest to God family. The two special females in his life were rubbing off. It was about time. Was he actually being somewhat... (dare she think it) nice?

"How'd you break your leg?" Cuddy asked sweetly. Losing her business demeanor. Grace shrugged.

"Don't know." She answered simply. House spoke up form Allison's lap.

"Fracture. Unexplained fracture. We are honestly not sure how it happened. We think most likely somehting happened during dance class. She dances five times a week." The concerned look on House's face hit Cuddy like he had slapped her on the face.

"That's... that's a lot of classes for a four year old!" Cuddy said surprised.

"I want to dance!" Grace said happily. Thats all she wanted to do; was dance. She did ballet which was her favorite, tap, jazz, modern and lyrical.She noticed the woman named Cuddy looking at her pink cast.

"And it'll take three more month to get it off? How long has she had it?"

"Two!" Grace answered. The three adults looked at each other. Allison looked down at House. He was thinking. Oh no.

"Children usually heal faster than adults for a broken leg." He said sitting up and turned backwards to look at Cuddy. Cuddy and Allison nodded.

"Her doctor said five months." Allison said softly. "That's the usual amount of time for adults." Cuddy nodded.

"Wa…What's going on?" Asked Grace. She was getting scared. They were talking about her, about her injured leg. They were all looking at her! What was wrong? House slowly stood; Cuddy had never seen him look more natural than he did there. There was no sarcasm and there was no joking and there was no meanness. All that was there was Gregory House; a husband and a very scared and worried father. He slipped his hands into his pockets and said

"I want to do an exam."

A/N CLIFFY! Hahaha yes I know I'm evil.


End file.
